powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldar/1995 movie
:For the original TV version of this character, see Goldar. :For the version from the 2016 comic book, see GoldarGoldar (2016 comic) :For the 2017 movie version, see Goldar Goldar is an evil alien who serves Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, primarily fighting against the Power Rangers. However, when their attempt to use Ivan Ooze against the Rangers backfires with him overthrowing them, Goldar defects to Ivan's side out of cowardice. Story Goldar arrived with Zedd, Rita and Mordant at the construction site during night time. After pointing out Mordant only agreed with Rita about wanting to hard-boil the "egg" because he was a pig, Goldar watched in amazement as Zedd unlocked the egg to release a morphalogical being known as Ivan Ooze. Goldar left with his masters after setting Ivan off after Zordon and the Power Rangers. At the moon palace, Goldar watched in disbelief with Rita and Zedd as the Power Rangers teleported to Phaedos in search of the Great Power; Ivan had apparently failed. Ivan arrived shortly after and declared that he was taking over the world on his own. trapping both Rita and Zedd in a snowglobe, depriving them of their powers. Given the choice between imprisonment or serving Ivan, Goldar and Mordant choose to serve the King of Ooze. He then watched in amazement as Ivan spat up Tengu Warriors that he ordered to track down and kill the Power Rangers. Goldar remained at Ivan's side on Earth, being given control of the workforce Ooze had created by hypnotizing the adults of Angel Grove. He and Ivan waited at the construction site as the parents slowly dug up the Ecto-Morphicons. Deciding to have some fun, they took turns ordering an adult to do different types of dancing. The Tengu returned shortly after, informing them that they failed to kill the Power Rangers because of interference from Dulcea, who Ivan knows will lead the Rangers to the Great Power; Ivan blew up the Tengu as punishment. Once construction on the Ecto-Morphicons were complete, Goldar took delight in making dark "good-bye" jokes to the adults after Ivan ordered them to return to the construction site and leap to their deaths. Goldar then witnessed the machines bringing brought to life, finding the event "excellent." As the Barbaric Hornitor and Dreaded Scorpitron attacked Angel Grove, Goldar watched from the observitory with Ivan. Amused by the destruction, Goldar high-fived Ivan, declaring "Long live, the King of Ooze!" To Goldar's horror, the Power Rangers returned and angered Ivan by destroying the Scorpitron. Once Ivan merged with Hornitor and grabbed the observatory, Goldar decided "I'm out of here!" and took off. After Ivan's defeat, Goldar returned to the moon palace, where he declared himself "King Goldar, the Ruler of the Universe!" Unfortunately, Rita and Zedd entered the throne room, angry with him and Mordant. Differences from the TV show Goldar has a less lengthy face than in the TV show, and appears more feline than canine. Despite always being seen with his golden sword in the series, the sword is absent here. He is also missing the locks of black hair present in the TV series. He also is much more comical and somewhat friendly, as at one point Ivan and Goldar high-five each other. Notes *This movie marks the only time other than "Day of the Dumpster" that Goldar is seen flying using his wings. References Category:PR Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:MMPR:The Movie Continuity Category:PR Knight themed villains Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Lion Themed Villains